Villager News/Episode 7
Villager News '''was made by Element Animations. It is unknown if this is a sequel to Episode 6 or a prequel. This animation was a collaboration with Mojang and Element Animations, about the latest update. This was made for Minecon 2019. Plot The '''Villager News theme plays, one villager show a sign that it was made by Mojang & Element Animations, one gets ahead to the Camera, and shows a sign saying "Villager News", one villager is seen showing "The Update" then it cuts off briefly to Villager #5. Villager #5 says that a new update swept the realm, changing Villager life forever, but however, he mentions that one Villager refuses to update to live with the new life. He then cuts off to Villager #9 for more info. Villager #9 on the field is on a Village with fellow citizens mentioning why the Villager doesn't want the update. Villager #9 asks the Villager why he doesn't want the update, the villager replied that he wants the update. One villager questions the Villager if he is against the update. Another villager says if he tried the update. The Villager replied that he is getting the update, but one villager says if he saw the new features, but another villager says "Do you think you're better than us?" the Villager didn't say any of that. A villager goes near the down-dated villager, thinking that the villager might say that, the updated villager shows the video prepared for the Village and Pillage update. The video starts with the narrator saying "Welcome to the most Villager-friendly update ever!" while there is a village with the new structures, then a Desert Village show up, then the narrator shows there's campfire, berry bushes, then a Villager interrupts holding a Panda and says "Panda", the video reverts back to showing the new features. Then the narrator shows there's Taiga Villages, Desert Villages, then is again interrupted by the same Villager holding a Panda again and saying "Panda" again. The video reverts back again with the narrator showing Tundra Villages, Savannah Villages, but is again interrupted but this time it's a fox, the villager awkwardly says "Fox." Then is once again reverted back, then the narrator says that the Villagers are loving the update, a Wandering Trader with his Trader llama can be seen and then it cuts off to an Armorer, he says that he likes the update because of the trades. Then the video cuts off to a Tundra Villager, saying that the update gave him a whole bunch of new trades, and says that the Villagers with jobs now have Villagers, but is in the middle of a raid, and doesn't notice it. He then sees a Villager trying to find a bed, The video cuts off again, with a Farmer Villager saying that nearly all of the Villagers has jobs now, he then notices there are Nitwits stealing the crops, he really didn't like this feature, it cuts off again, to a Tundra Village being attacked by Pillagers and Vindicators, a ravager appears and kills two of the Villagers in the village, a Villager says that there's nothing wrong with the update, and says that the update is the greatest thing happen to villager kind, then is shot by a Pillager. The narrator says how much the Viewers/Player's life could be, the raid appears to be a success, and the Narrator asks them to get the Village & Pillage update, on the bottom, it says that it needs the Minecraft game, it is sold separately, even other platforms apply. Then it ends. The villager got confused because of the word "Pillage", murmuring Villagers still ask him questions if he is going to update, the villager, undecided, still doesn't know about the Pillages, then Villager #9 thinks that he will update for now, thinking that the Villager is satisified with the update, then the camera turns off, leaving the camera on the Studio active, Villager #5 thanks Villager #9 for the information, and says that the Village & Pillage update is out now, and then breaks the 4th wall, by saying that if the viewers had updated yet, a random Villager on the table, replies with a "Yes" but Villager #5 says that he wasn't talking about him, but he was talking about the viewers. Then the video ends with the singing trio holding signs saying "Villager News" then one puts it briefly on the camera, ending the video politely. with the Minecon Live logo. Trivia *This is the second video about the Village & Pillage update, (reference to the Villager with new clothes and saying there's bees in Episode 6) *This is the first collaboration that Element Animation has done. *This is the first animation produced by Mojang. *This is the first Villager News to be on the Minecraft channel. *Have you updated yet? Get the Village & Pillage update now! Category:Villager News